The building industry has many uses of elements which must be at right angles with respect to each other. For example, a footing, or the like, generally must have adjacent walls thereof at right angles with respect to each other. Footings or other such concrete elements are often formed by pouring the concrete into a wood form, and removing the form after the concrete has hardened. The shape of the wood form determines the ultimate shape of the concrete element.
Often, the forms used in concrete work include corners, which must be right angle corners. These forms are generally fabricated by carpenters or other workmen on the job site. The right angle corners are formed by measuring distances and computing relationships and then attaching adjacent elements, such as walls or the like, together, as by nailing or the like.
Due to terrain or other such exigencies, it is often difficult to define perfect right angles for various elements. This is especially true if the wood form is used in a trench or other such dugout area. The defining of proper right angles under such conditions may be difficult, time consuming and still not accurate.
While footings, and wood forms have been used as examples, it is understood that those skilled in the art will know of a plethora of other such structures and conditions subject to the same problems. Therefore, no limitation is intended by the use of such example.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for establishing right angles, and which can be easily set up and used, even in difficult situations, and which will still set exact right angles in an easy and expeditious manner.